This invention relates to a high-voltage measuring device, comprising a grounded, cylindrical outer electrode, an at least approximately cylindrical inner electrode which is arranged so as to be coaxial therewith and which carries a high-voltage potential, and a non-flat high-voltage resistor which is concentrically arranged with respect to the inner electrode and is connected thereto, which high-voltage resistor extends at least as far as the vicinity of the outer electrode.
A device of this kind is known from DE-AS 28 33 036. The high-voltage resistor thereof is formed by a resistance layer on an insulating body which serves as a supporting insulator for the inner electrode. At its ends which face the inner electrode and the outer electrode, the insulating body comprises parts whose surface extends perpendicularly with respect to the inner electrode and which are interconnected via a portion which is tapered in a funnel-like fashion towards the inner electrode.
X-ray generators require high-voltage measuring devices whose response curve is as independent of the frequency as possible. The known device only conditionally satisfies this requirement.